


Stars in the Domain (And Your Eyes)

by rosemary_09



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU where everything's the same but Link's ears can move, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Boners, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary_09/pseuds/rosemary_09
Summary: At the time, he hadn't thought it was a big deal that he had taken a liking to the prince of the Zora domain. He was just there to conquer Vah Ruta, and move on from there. Not to make friends, as much as he was tempted to.And while he had gotten the job done, he found himself wishing he had stayed just while longer. How was he meant to forget the thrill of riding on the prince's back, the wind through his hair, and the scent of freshwater overwhelming his senses...He couldn't. And while he didn't dare let those memories plague him during combat, he could do nothing to stop them from coming back when he had time on his hands.Alternatively: The hero of Hyrule struggles with the guilt of the champions deaths, all the while trying to satisfy his desires for a Zora prince.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know- Link's thoughts are written in italics.  
> My first fic that isn't a oneshot lol.

"Say hey there- young one!" Link whipped his head around, trying to locate the origin of the voice. 

"Up top! Above you!"

He twisted his head upwards sharply, still confused. His hair was beginning to drip from the rain. He was soaked head to toe, this was awful, why didn't he just take a break? What he wouldn't give to set up a cozy campfire safely away from the rain and-

_Oh, wow_

A tall, crimson red Zora jumped from the bridge above him, flipped, and landed with a grace that Link could never even dream of achieving.

"Pardon the entrance, but you're a Hylian, aren't you? I was hoping perhaps you'd have a moment to talk..."

_I would talk to you **any** day of the week if it means i get to look at that face._

"Oh pardon me... I am Sidon, the Zora prince!" he said enthusiastically, striking a pose.

He awoke sharply, eyes snapping open to the sight of the stable ceiling. That's right. He was in dueling peaks. Not the Zora domain. Again.

Link hadn't been the same since that day. At the time, he hadn't thought it was a big deal that he had taken a liking to the prince of the Zora domain. He was just there to conquer Vah Ruta, and move on from there. Not to make friends, as much as he was tempted to.

And while he had gotten the job done, he found himself wishing he had stayed just while longer. How was he meant to forget the thrill of riding on the prince's back, the wind through his hair, and the scent of freshwater overwhelming his senses...

He couldn't. And while he didn't dare let those memories plague him during combat, he could do nothing to stop them from coming back when he had time on his hands. 

He turned over in his bed, careful as to not disturb the other travelers deep in their slumber near him. He exhaled, letting the tension from his body leave him. It wasn't easy work, being the only champion still alive. Every day he felt the guilt hovering above him. How he couldn't protect the others. He couldn't protect Zelda. And worst yet-he couldn't remember any of them. Just scattered memories here and there. And they weren't even that clear... it was like they were just out of his reach. He could remember their voices... but felt like he never actually knew them in the first place. 

When he had woken up in the shrine of resurrection, he was dazed and confused. All his memories were gone. He felt like a stranger in the wrong body, looking at scars from battles he couldn't remember. 

It was terribly selfish of him, but in the beginning, he often felt like giving up. He was meant to restore powers to help a princess he couldn't even recall.

"That boy is a living reminder of her own failures." Urbosa had said, probably thinking she was out of earshot. In the memory, even if only for a few seconds, he could remember how he felt at the time. An urge to protect the princess, both from physical harm of course, but also from herself. He loved her in the way a brother would love his sister. He tried his best to keep that in mind when he felt he was losing motivation. 

He just wasn't the same man he was one hundred years ago.

But, it certainly wasn't an option at this point, now that he had freed a divine beast. There was no turning back. That's what he told himself. But since then, deep down, he knew he was doing it not only for the princess, but for the Zora.

The Zora all had so much faith in him. Mipha was loved dearly by everyone in the domain. Many of the elders blamed it on Link. But seeing that he had the power to free her spirit- had given them hope. That their princess, who had died at the hands of evil, could be avenged. He often thought about how little Sidon had seen his beloved sister, and how few memories he must have with her. His heart ached the first time he witnessed Sidon talking to Mipha's statue. 

That was the thing that had given him motivation the most. It would be incredibly selfish for him to abandon his quest when there was Sidon and the rest of the Zora domain counting on him. 

Speaking of the Zora domain. It had been several months since the last time he had been there. He had left after freeing Vah Ruta, and since then had freed Vah Medoh. But he had time in between the beasts. Perhaps he could spare a visit to the domain. It wouldn't hurt anybody, he _had been_ told several times that he was welcome to come back, after all...

He eventually fell back asleep, deciding he would set out tomorrow with Epona.

The next morning following a wake up by the stable manager, he decided to invest in some arrows. It wasn't the longest journey he had embarked on, but still lengthy enough to make him buy some extra, _just in case._

Epona was delighted as always to see Link. But she was especially happy when Link brought an endura carrot out of his pocket for her to nibble on. 

He set out a little while later, whistling a tune he heard Kass playing once. It was a relatively uneventful journey, only once being attacked by a Yiga Clan blademaster. It didn't even phase him at this point. Yes, _maybe_ he had nearly pissed himself the first time one of the Yiga minions popped out of nowhere. In his defense, he definitely didn't expect it, simply cooking at an abandoned bokoblin camp when little papers came flying everywhere and the sound of manic laughter filling his ears. But no one needed to know that. 

The humidity of the Zora domain welcomed him with open arms, immediately making him feel gross and sweaty. 

_Ugh... now I remember why I left so early..._ He mumbled quietly to himself. He got off Epona, as he couldn't guide her across the bridge safely, what with all the monsters that could potentially hurt her. Link didn't know if he would be able to handle the wrath of Horse God Malanya if he let something bad happen to Epona. And there was also the fact he loved his horse with all his heart.

He settled for walking across the bridge, as he couldn't handle the thought of walking into the domain with a sweat stain on the asscrack of his trousers. That would almost be as embarrassing as the time he was attacked by a Hinox while trying to use the bathroom in a lake, complete with horrified travelers watching as a frantic blonde Hylian tried and failed to run away with his pants around his ankles.

Almost.

But now wasn't the time for recalling his most humiliating moments. He could save that for later. Right now, he was focused on reaching the domain without slipping on the slick bridge and cracking his small Hylian skull open. Why in the name of Hylia would the Zora make the bridges this smooth knowing there would be rain water to make it slippery? Either they had a better grip with their bare ass shark feet than Link originally thought, or they didn't use the bridge and swam instead. 

Speaking of which, a familiar red blob was swimming around beneath the bridge. Whoever it was, was clearly a very skilled swimmer. 

_That's funny, the only Zora I know who can swim that fast is-_

"Sidon?" He called out, hoping to Hylia that it was _actually Sidon_ and not some random Zora he had mistaken. Add that to the never-ending list of embarrassing moments that made Link want to throw himself headfirst at a lynel.

The figure looked up at him, and swam up the closest waterfall. Sidon, being the showoff he is, flipped off and onto the bridge, drenching Link in water. He would've been mad had it been anyone else, but Sidon could coat him with liquid any day of the week...

_**Ahem.** Back to the task at hand._

"Link! My dear friend, it is so wonderful to see you!" Sidon exclaimed, embracing him in a hug.

_Please don't get a boner. Please don't get a boner. Please don't get a boner._

His eyes widened as he desperately tried to think of the dried, shriveled old monks in the shrines to stop his dick from becoming too interested. 

_Calm down, Link. He's just a friend,_

It hurt him to think of that, but reality had to be faced one way or another. He grunted in surprise when he felt his feet leave the ground. Sidon had picked him up.

_Uhm???_

Sidon gently placed the wide-eyed Hylian back on the ground with a hint of embarrassment on his face. 

"Erm... Perhaps I got slightly carried away there, friend. My apologies." 

Link shook his head. 

"It's okay." He said in a quiet voice which was reserved only for when he _really_ had to talk. It's not like he had anything against talking in particular, he just didn't feel a need for him to use his voice when it wasn't needed. 

He didn't mind when it was Sidon, though. Speaking of- the prince cleared his throat to break the silence. 

"What brings you here? Perhaps you need to talk to my father? Or are you interested in getting another trident? Or..."

Sidon's voice suddenly faded away as dread overtook Link. 

_Shit!_

Why was he here? He had come to the domain without thinking through why he would actually visit in the first place. He couldn't visit just to see Sidon. Surely, the champions were looking down on him in disappointment. He still had two more beasts to conquer. 

_Okay, okay, don't panic. Come up with something..._

"I uhm... I need to get lynel parts. For a friend. From the lynel on the mountain." 

He spoke quickly, rushing his words. It was so obvious he was lying. Luckily for him, Sidon didn't point this out, although the prince faltered for a second. Clearly that wasn't an answer he was expecting.

"That's marvelous! How thoughtful of you to do that for a friend." Sidon said warmly. "How lucky for me that you have come at this time."

Link cocked his head in question.

"Ah, well you see, that lynel has been preventing my people from venturing out near the mountains. As a result, we have a declining amount of luminous stone."

_Well shit. Guess I have to kill a lynel now._

Link nodded his head thoughtfully, trying to ignore the blood rushing in his head as Sidon continued on about how kind Link is. Flattering, really. But there was one problem.

Link _hated_ taking on lynels. They were such a pain in the ass. Literally. He inwardly cringed, thinking of the giant gash he earned himself last time he encountered one. He remembered it clearly. He was near the Eldin skeleton, trying to score some dragon parts with his arrows. He paraglided from the nearby cliffs, hoping to get closer to the dragon Dinrall. Feeling proud that he had dodged the fire balls coming from the beasts body, he neglected to realize he had landed right in the middle of a lynel territory. Who, in fact, was not happy to have his space invaded. By the time that Link realized, the lynel was charging at him, cutting a slice up his back with his sharp axe. 

The memory had made his scar start to ache, so he shook his head slightly to try and rid himself of it.

"Is everything all right, Link?" Sidon asked. Right. He was supposed to be listening to him, not dazing off into the sky. He nodded his head yes a bit too quickly than he would've liked. The other definitely knew something was up judging by the look on his face- Link was just grateful that his friend didn't point it out. Sidon really was too kind. At least he had a reason for being here, now. He would rather walk around Hyrule wearing his Gerudo vai outfit than confess to Sidon his selfish reason for coming to the domain.

Although-he was tempted to tell him the truth. Let everything out, cry in Sidon's arms. But the only remaining champion was not meant to show such emotions. His chest was staring to feel heavy.

"Why don't you spend the night at the Domain?" Sidon's words caused the existential-dread train charging towards link to screech to a halt.

_Damn, I really need to stop spacing out._

Link nodded his head. 

"Great! I do hope you won't mind if I walk with you" 

Walking side by side down the bridge with each other made the size difference between the two especially apparent. Not that Link really minded being crotch level with the prince.

_Wooow. One hundred years without sex really does things to you._

The silence, at least was comfortable, even if Link was not. He was still desperately trying to think of something- _anything_ \- other than the champions. And the fact that they are dead. And the fact that it's all his _fault._

He didn't realize how tense he was until Sidon put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Friend, are you feeling ill? I can take you to a healer if-" 

"No, i'm feeling fine." He flashed him the most warm smile he could manage, just for good measure. To Link's confusion, Sidon averted his eyes. He was too tired at this point to come up with a logical reason why. 

They reached the domain. 

Sidon looked at Link, studying his face a bit too long for comfort. He was definitely suspicious. Sidon wasn't stupid, he must know that he's not telling the truth. He'll deal with it in the morning.

"Goodnight, my friend. I'll see you in the morning!" He called as he jogged towards the throne room. Did he sleep in the throne room? Perhaps there were more rooms behind the throne room? Didn't matter to him. The only thing on his mind right now was sleep.

"Hi! Welcome too our inn! Would you-"

"Blissfull water bed."He deadpanned.

"O-Oh, I see..." the Zora at the desk replied. 

He flopped onto the bed and drifted off into sleep without a second thought


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon can't help but be enthusiastic regarding Link's arrival.  
> WARNING: This chapter contains smut. If that makes you uncomfortable, please  
> don't read this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I actually got my shit together to write a second chapter. Lotsa smut in this one. I hope you enjoy it!

Sidon had been elated when he saw Link on the bridge, to say the very least. He had been granted an hour or so off from his duties. He concluded, as per usual, that swimming would be a good use of his time. Given he was the fastest swimmer of all the Zora. He knew Link had arrived when the Hylian had called his name from above, like an angel calling from heaven. If Link was an angel, Sidon would gladly let Hylia take him. The little Hylian had been enticing to Sidon from the very start. His appearance captured him before Link had even talked to him. Those silky, blonde locks and bangs on his head… and the long, pointy ears that twitched when Link was embarrassed or determined. Oh, those little twitches of his ears would always be adorable. And who could forget that  _ body?  _ Good Goddess… 

Despite barely coming up to his waist at his full height, Link still was a strong and brave warrior, taking down anything and everything in his path, and even things that  _ weren’ _ t in his path. Sidon was pretty sure that Link taking down a bokoblin camp was the equivalent of Sidon’s morning swim. He noted almost immediately that the other wasn’t one for words or small talk. Though that just made it even more special when he spoke. Although- Link seemed frustrated at times when he doesn’t talk. It’s almost as if… he can’t…

Upon seeing his friend on the bridge, simply waiting for him, Sidon couldn’t help but show off and swim up a waterfall. He landed on the bridge, not taking note of how drenched his friend was, but enthusiastically greeting him and hugging him. Link seemed surprised at this, perhaps Hylian’s didn’t hug as often as Zora did? He paid it no mind. Link later explained to him that he was here to retrieve some lynel parts. For a friend. Sidon’s heart swam with disappointment, but he knew it would be selfish of him to believe he would come to the domain just to see him.

Link seemed tired from his travels, so he suggested he stay at the inn. The other was happy to oblige, and much to the prince’s dismay, they separated.

He returned to his bedroom, hidden within the depths of the palace. Royalty bedrooms were much grander and more private than the regular Zora resident bedrooms.

He supposed that Hylian’s slept in feather or cotton beds, perhaps mattresses like they had in Zora communal rooms. No one had bothered to tell him, regardless. He knew little of Hylian standards, and much of what he already knew was thanks to Link.

Link…

The tiny Hylian slipped into his consciousness easily. Sidon sank into the pool in the center of his room, sinking low enough so only his eyes were above the water. His pupils began to dilate as images of Link ran through his mind. 

Since meeting the man, it wasn’t abnormal for Sidon to think about him, late at night when no one was there to judge him. 

He sank a little deeper in the water, shifting as a fantasy entered his mind. 

Link was below him, squirming in anticipation. Sidon had both of his hands pinned above him, against the wall he had him pushed up against. They were in his bedroom, completely out of eye from anyone. Complete privacy. Link was all to himself. He was panting, and his face was flushed in a very pretty shade of pink. Sidon couldn’t help but think it looked quite nice on him. One of Sidon’s hands cradled Link’s hip, caressing it slowly as he moved it down to his outer thigh. Link tried to hold back a needy whine, but it still slipped from his lips as his cock twitched in his trousers. They hadn’t done much, but Link was already becoming hard. He squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed under Sidon’s hungry gaze.

“Don’t feel bad, Link. I love seeing you like this.” Sidon whispered in a husky voice. 

In real life, arousal started to cloud his mind. His thighs flexed a couple of times. He held back a quiet groan as the fantasy progressed.

Link had his thighs squeezed shut, breathing more heavily than before. His legs were twitching, trying to get some friction to relieve his swelling cock. As much as Sidon wanted to get straight to the good part, he wanted to tease Link. Best for last, right?

He dragged his hands across Link’s outer thigh a few more times before moving to the inside. 

Link whimpered, running his blunt nails down Sidon’s bicep. Link was so needy and sensitive, but Sidon didn’t care. He loved it. His hips lifted to meet Sidon’s hand, aching for a release. Good heavens, what the Hylian didn’t have for his height, was certainly made up for with his length. His cock bulged in his pants, swollen and hard. Finally, deciding Link deserved a reward, he moved his hand from his thigh over the bulge. This caused the other to whine loudly now, and arch his back off the wall. He writhed a bit as Sidon rubbed him through his pants, chest heaving with anticipation for what was to come next.

Sidon outwardly groaned at this, leaning his head back and stroking his aroused cocks. What he wouldn’t give to have Link like this in real life, to feel his skin under his hand, to see his pretty flushed face…

In the fantasy, Link huffed and glared up at Sidon impatiently. Sidon chuckled. 

“Patience, my love.”

He thumbed at the waistband of Link’s pants, teasing him for a bit longer. He laughed once more when Link kicked at him, surely his way of telling him ‘hurry up’

“What did I say about patience, little one?” Sidon asked, pressing his mouth to Links. The boy in question moaned eagerly as he explored Sidon’s mouth. 

Pulling away, he grabbed the waistband of Link’s pants and pulled down, freeing his throbbing cock. It was now leaking at the tip and flushed red from the teasing, and Sidon had half a heart to feel bad for the boy. He was about to make up for it though.

Keeping mind of his sharp nails, he pumped Link, enjoying the view while Link thrust his hips into his hand.

Sidon came abruptly, regret and guilt immediately washing over him as soon as the high was over. Link was his friend, how could he think of him that way? He put his head in his hands, feeling horrible. Thank Hylia no one was around to see him moping like this. 

He didn’t know if he was dreading seeing Link in the morning or looking forward to it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/yakukun3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link takes on the Lynel, and requests something from Sidon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this. I appreciate the kudos! It means so much to me when people let me know that they are enjoying my work.

Link had decided long ago that waking up is a pain in the ass. Typically, he would wake up, and then forgo sleep for several days in a row. So could you blame him for enjoying sleep? It also meant that he was free from all obligations. The hero life came with a price, that’s for sure. Sleeping was his only escape at this point.

He was awoken at five, and had to hold back a groan upon remembering his situation. 

_ That’s right- I have to fight the Lynel today. _

The sickening regret pooling in his gut made his head immediately throb. What in Hylia’s name had he gotten himself into? 

He paid at the front desk, trying hard to act polite despite the pounding in his head. He had been tired the last night-he didn’t realize how rude he had been to the Zora at the inn. So might as well make up for it now. 

He walked out into the palace, a chill snaking up his spine. The domain could get awfully chilly when the sun had yet to rise. It appeared that Sidon was still asleep, he realized as he looked around. He didn’t see any red Zora- just Bazz, making his rounds.

Bazz caught Link’s eye for a moment, and jogged towards him. 

“Master Link! It is nice to see you in good health. Prince Sidon wanted me to pass on a message. He has some business to attend to until noon today, so unfortunately he can’t see you until then.”

Link nodded, his heart sinking a bit in his chest. It was to be expected, though- Sidon  _ was _ the Prince of the Zora, after all. He had a whole seven hours to kill, might as well get it over with- killing the Lynel, that is.

*

Reaching the mountain was relatively easy, and Link knew it would only get worse from here. The best course of action, he decided, would be to just run directly towards the beast. There was really no  _ sneaky _ way to attack this kind of monster, especially considering the environment the thing lived in. He would only get spotted if he attempted to do so.

His heartbeat quickly in his chest, and he took a deep breath to keep his composure together as he ascended the mountain.

_ C’mon, Link, it’ll be over before you know it…  _

He spotted the red mane first, peeking over one of the large boulders he was hiding behind. He tried to draw his bow, replace it with bomb arrows, but rustled a bit amongst the grass in the process. The Lynel grunted, and Link could see that red mane swivel as it looked around. He heard heavy hooves trudging through the grass towards him. 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Blood rushed through his head as his heart raced as if it would fly out of his chest if he wasn’t careful. He took one more inhale in, and... 

In an instant, he leaped out from behind the boulder, drew his bow back, and aimed right in between its eyes. 

_ Bullseye! _

It howled in pain, clutching its head. The sound of the explosion still rang in his ears as he quickly ran to the other side of the area, trying to put distance between him and the Lynel. 

He shot at it again, tempted to cover his ears to block out the ear-piercing roar it let out. It charged towards Link, and his heart was in his throat, but he crouched on the ground. In an instant he felt himself lifted into the air, and the spirit of Revali floated around him. Link didn’t think he had ever been so grateful to see the Rito champion. 

_ Yikes! That was close. _

He would’ve sighed in relief, but he knew that he still had a ways to go. The Lynel drew his weapon back up from the ground, grunting in confusion. He let himself float down a bit with the time he had, and drew an ancient battle-ax. He drew the paraglider back into his satchel, and let himself fall. He dove the master sword right into the neck of the unsuspecting Lynel, landing on his back. It trashed underneath him, trying to kick him off. Link responded by digging the sword deeper into his back, not stopping his advances until death seeped into its bones, turning it the darkest shade of black before it decomposed into a pile of guts, horns, and hooves. 

Link sighed deeply, his heart finally settling into a normal pace again. Relief washed over him, releasing the pressure in his head and muscles that had tensed so severely during battle.

He heard movement behind him, and he immediately assumed a fighting stance and drew his blade. 

“Link, I’m glad to see your reflexes are sharp, but it’s just me!” Said a familiar voice. He looked behind to see Sidon approaching him. Link’s shoulders slumped and he let out a breath, grateful that he didn’t have to fight again. He flashed Sidon a tired smile. 

_ Thank Hylia. _

“My friend, how glad I am that you have killed this beast! Now we won’t have to worry until the next blood moon! I was quite worried when Bazz told me you had gone up the mountain, but now I see I had nothing to fear. How amazing that battle was to watch!” Sidon talked more with his body than his mouth, Link noted. He waved his arms as he talked, to accentuate his words.

_ Shit… that’s kinda cute. _

Link gave him a thumbs up. He smiled again, but this time it was genuine. It came from his heart. He blamed the flush covering his face on all the running he had done. 

“Do you care for joining me at East Reservoir Lake?”

Link’s eyes widened slightly. Sidon… wanted him to join him? 

_ Uh...Yes? Of course I will! I’d be a fool not to. _

Link scared himself with how quickly and vigorously he nodded his head. 

_ Be subtle. _

“Great! I’ll meet you there!” Sidon exclaimed, jogging off to where Link presumed the nearby waterfall was. Sidon must know that Link can just glide down with the paraglider.

Link took a look at how far down the lake was from here. He walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped off. The feeling of falling down… down… and having the wind through his ears was amazing. Most Hylians would be terrified, but Link knew he could take out his paraglider within seconds. It made him feel powerful… like he had complete control over whether he lived or died. Although he knew that death wasn’t an option… Zelda needed him. He couldn’t just abandon her.

He was just feet away from hitting the ground when he took out the paraglider. He didn’t realize how hard his heart was beating until he had reached the ground safely. Perhaps that was a little too close. 

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard footsteps running toward him. 

“Link! I for sure thought you were a goner! I wasn’t expecting you to fall that far. Is there something wrong with your paraglider?”

Link shook his head no. His face felt hot from all the blood that had rushed into his head. Why would he let himself so close to hitting the ground? He hadn’t meant to give Sidon such a scare.

“Uhm… Sorry.” He cleared his throat, not used to the sound of his voice. It made him awfully uncomfortable sometimes. But he owed Sidon an apology.

“My friend! Don’t say anything of the sorts! I’m just glad you’re okay.” Link nodded again, trying to show -without talking- that he understood. Sidon was silent for a moment, then cleared his throat.

“Link, I must be honest with you.” 

Link snapped his head up. 

“I do wish you would stay in the domain a bit longer… “ Sidon said. He quickly began to elaborate after his gaze landed on Link’s confused expression.

“Of course, though, I would completely understand if you do not wish to, I realize that is an incredibly selfish request-”

Link put a hand on Sidon’s arm (He would’ve put a hand on his shoulder… but he barely even came up to Sidon’s hips.) to stop his rambling. He didn’t want to talk but…

“It’s okay. I actually wanted to ask something of you.” 

_ This is my chance. Think, Link… how can I get more time with Sidon…? _

Sidon sputtered, surely surprised that Link was being verbal, and nodded his head, spurring Link on to continue.

_ Oh boy. More talking. Just think of something… Oh! _

“I wish... for you to join me on a journey. It won’t be long- I can make it very short. I would like to have some company… just for a bit.” His head started to swim. He was so dizzy. Goddess, did he hate talking. His voice was quiet as he spoke, and he was suddenly very thankful for Sidon’s acute hearing.

Sidon’s quizzical expression turned into one of joy. 

“Of course I desire to spend time with you!”

_ Wha- _

He put his hand on his chin in thought for a moment as Link silently freaked out.

“I will need to speak with my father, of course, but I have no doubts he will allow me outside of the domain for a bit! It has been a long time since an opportunity like this presented itself!”

Link nodded, a bit bewildered. __

_ That’s… a lot of information to take in.  _

He had decided on an impulse to go on a journey with Sidon, and he agreed?! 

_ Now I've done it.  _

“When do you wish to depart?” Sidon asked, energetic as always.

Link tried to speak, but… nothing came out. He cleared his throat, trying once more to just _ form words, come on why can’t I speak! Just say something! _

He felt his face grow hot from embarrassment as Sidon looked down at him expectantly. Goddess bless that man, always so patient and kind. 

“Uhm, t-tomorrow?” He finally managed after what felt like ages. He wanted to continue speaking, to assure the other that this was totally optional. That they could do it at a later date, but again. The words wouldn’t come. He felt a small lump form in his throat as frustration overwhelmed him. 

_ Ignore it. _

“Of course!” Sidon smiled warmly at him, and Link felt like screaming when he tried to respond and couldn’t. 

_ Sidon isn’t even that scary? I trust him… so… why can’t I just speak when I’m around him? _

“I must talk to my father about this… so, why don’t we meet here tomorrow again?

Link’s throat felt dry. Did Sidon have special powers? Could he read his mind? It honestly felt like that sometimes. Regardless, Link was thankful Sidon was respectful of his whole not -talking thing. He had been told before that even before he was put in stasis, he was silent most of the time. Of all the things that could’ve carried from his life before stasis to after… 

Link nodded in response to Sidon’s question. They departed a while later, Sidon assuring him he’d see him in the morning, bright and early. He hadn’t realized how quickly it got dark out. He supposed he spent more time fighting the Lynel than he initially thought. 

It was the same as last night when he decided to retire for the night. 

“Hi! Welcome to our inn! Would you like a regular bed, or the blissful water bed?” 

He held up a single finger for ‘one’. Thankfully, the Zora understood. 

“Alright, we’ll get one set up for you!”

Link nodded. 

_ Thank you. _

Nothing came out. 

Whatever. He’d try again in the morning.

*

He made his way down to the reservoir the following morning. He shivered violently, his tunic and trousers doing little to nothing to protect him from the chills of the environment. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his upper back. He grunted in surprise, whipping his head around to be met with golden eyes that were full of concern. 

“Friend, it appears you are quite cold.” Sidon pointed out. 

Link shook his head ‘no’. He didn’t want Sidon to worry about him. Even though his nipples were harder than diamonds.

_ That doesn’t matter! _

“Are you sure?”

Link nodded. He really wished Sidon could stop worrying.

“If you insist… Anyways, my father has allowed me one week away from the domain.”

Link flashed him a toothy grin. A whole week? He nodded again, showing that he understood. This would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yakukun3) if you want.


End file.
